


Protective Heart

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is protective of those he cares for.</p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> JKR owns the Potterverse – I just play in it.  No money is made from these amateur works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Heart

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"Sweet Merlin – look at him!"

"They say he is more powerful than Dumbledore, but how could he let himself be involved with _him_?"

"Maybe the bastard has him under the Imperius!"

The voices filtered through the apothecary where Severus Snape was examining the freshly harvested lovage and aconite. The elderly owner watched him nervously as the two witches' voices became louder and shriller.

"Calm yourself, McMorgan," Severus sneered. "I'm not about to hex the bints in your shop, I've certainly endure worse verbal abuse than that!" 

"I don't see _Snape_ , Yvette! Let's go talk to Harry, see if we can't get him away!"

Severus bristled at the thought of anyone bothering his Harry and, giving a sharp nod to the owner, separated the ingredients into two piles. "Those are rubbish, but you may have these delivered to my lab and charge my account."

Spinning on his heel, Severus strode out the door. He didn't particularly care what anyone said about him, but he would savagely hex anyone who upset his husband. Stepping out onto the sunlit walkway, Severus moved toward the bench where he'd left Harry waiting. 

The scowl he wore deepened as Severus saw Harry's tense figure, face set in anger and the two witches hurrying away. A silent hex followed them. Biting his tongue to hold in the tirade, Severus stopped beside his husband, fingers brushing over Harry's clenched fist, before sliding down to cup the rounded belly beneath the summer robes.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, just tired of ignorant people," Harry sighed, and Severus could feel the anger seep out of him. "Promise me that our daughter will never act like that!"

"Absolutely not!" Severus was scandalized at the mere thought, moving around to usher Harry back to the Leaky Cauldron. "You hexed them?"

"Sneezing Hex." Harry told him, leaning into him for a moment. "You?"

"Incontinence Curse," Severus told him, smirking, as his arm slid possessively around his husband's back.

It always amused Severus when Harry showed his Slytherin side.

* * *


End file.
